The Emissary
by Luna Ardere
Summary: Why is a young bloodelf warlock always blowing kisses to a certain Horde Emissary in Silvermoon? Just a silly story about my warlock and one of my favorite NPC's. I've written something mature, so now the story is rated M. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm ill today, and my man mentioned yesterday that I should write a story about why Talandriel (my warlock blelf) always blow a kiss or wave at one of the Emissaries in Silvermoon. So I did. It's not goin to be long, but I split it into chapters. The first part will maybe not make sense if you havn't read my story "Kor'alli"**

****

It was a cold night, and the two bloodelves had huddled together to keep warm. Talandriel was stroking her lover's hair affectionately, while Silvanya sharpened her sword.

"Imagine having Kor'alli here now," Talandriel said innocently. "He would have kept us warm!"

The paladin sighed and worked even harder on the sword's edge.

"I though we had decided not to talk about him anymore," she mumbled.

"No," Talandriel told her, smiling her usual, dreaming smile. "You decided not to talk about him anymore. I was just saying it would have been nice to have his big, warm body here to cuddle up against."

She laughed as this made the paladin stare out into the fog, a smile of recollection upon her face.

"You know," Silvanya said eventually. "This is going to be like that time with that what's-his-name-emissary."

"I was young then," Talandriel defended herself. "I'm older and wiser now, and anyway; it was just for fun."

"Older, yes… And you never told me why you always blew kisses to him."

"I liked his hair."

Talandriel knew, just as well as Silvanya, that there were things they never were going to tell each other. Things they hid. Their relationship was built on love and trust, not necessarily complete honesty.

She had been young back then, and a little silly, but although the memories she had from that time were almost all bad, she had managed to keep some good ones too.

There had been the constant pressure from her parents, their constant disappointment in her, and the fact that she and Silvanya had been kept apart. In the middle of it she had been a young, confused child, barely ready for training.

She remembered all too well the day she had entered the door to their home in the better parts of Silvermoon city, thrilled by the news she was certain would please her parents.

"Warlock?" her father had yelled. "Who wants a warlock in the family? We have had paladins since Kaelan himself! I will have a word with your trainer."

It had not helped that Talandriel had told them she wanted to be a warlock and was very pleased herself with the class she had been picked out for. She had been so naïve, thinking they would be happy with a class that was only _one_ of the major ones, of course they wanted her to be a paladin.

"Silvanya was picked out for the paladin class," she had told them, immediately knowing it was the wrong thing to say.

"We have told you," her mother had replied, trying hard to conceal the fury, but not managing quite. "You are to stay away from that girl! She is a nobody, from a family so far below your own that she is not worthy of even talking to you."

It would have helped nothing to tell them Silvanya was her only friend, the one comfort she had in the world, so she did not.

***

Imagine a timelaps here :D

***

Talandriel crawled up from the Dead Scar, trying to brush the ash and dirt from her robes. She was bleeding from several cuts, and her imp had dissolved somewhere back there, going back to wherever he spent the time he was not in her service.

Limping and stumbling she managed to get up on the road, grimacing at the thought of the long walk home.

They had been questing on request from their trainer, when she had lost her imp and been wounded. Her follow students had left her behind, as was normal when someone could not keep up, leaving her to get home on her own accord or perish out there among the undead.

She missed Silvanya more than she would have though possible. The paladin had always dragged her along, given her strength by being strong herself. She would not have left her behind.

After Talandriel's parents had been aware of the bond forming between the two, they had used their influence to make sure Silvanya always was kept far away from their daughter.

Talandriel swayed slightly as she started limping towards the city, using the fence along the road to support her pained body. The sound of a carriage made her stop, and she tumbled down on the road as it almost ran her over.

"Get out of the road, lowlife!" a voice shouted from the driver's seat, as the driver had to slow down the hawkstriders when they jumped at the sight of the warlock.

"Make way!" another voice yelled.

She could see one of the guards from the carriage jump down and recognized his armour as belonging to the diplomatic branch of the royal guard.

"Na, na," someone inside the carriage told the guard, opening the door. "Let da girl be."

Talandriel was still on her knees as she saw a pair of naked feet emerged, the blue skin and two toes identifying their owner as a troll.

"Ya alright, littl' one?" he asked her, leaning down to help her up.

Talandriel cringed as she realized it was the Darkspear emissary that had found her muddy and worn out by the roadside.

She had often seen the diplomatic envoys of the Horde around in the city, always so busy with the business of their allies. On these occasions she had begun to blow a kiss or wave at the envoy from the Darkspear, first because her classmates had dared her to do it, and then just because it gave her a funny feeling in her stomach thinking someday he might stop and wave back.

She tried to avoid looking into his face, as was proper since he was superior to her, but politely accepted the hand that pulled her to her feet.

"Ah," the troll smiled. "Ya seem to be hurt. We take ya back to da city."

It was not a question, and Talandriel let herself be led into the carriage, sinking into the velvets cushions with a relieved sigh. As the emissary sat down opposite her, she could not help to notice how funny he looked, fully clad in dark armour against the red and golden velvet.

"Dey let me have carriage now," he told her, as if he was reading her thoughts. "Me raptor ate some dragonhawks for da racing, and then they say I have carriage, not ride raptor."

Talandriel smiled, knowing she was not showing the respect he deserved according to his station, but the memory of her father crying in anger over his two best racing-hawks almost made her laugh.

"Ya be da littl' girl blowin' me kisses," the emissary told her, making her stare at him and blush.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, expecting a reprimand.

"Why?"

"It is not respectful."

"No," he laughed. "Why ya blow me kisses?"

"I like your hair," Talandriel answered, because she could not think of anything better to say, but her cheeks burned from the look she got.

His hand brushed through the bloodred bush of hair on his head, his brows wrinkling. Then he grabbed one of the silk pillows and used his knife to cut it into pieces. Talandriel gaped as he handed her the torn silk pointing at her bloody face.

"Ya face is dirty," he told her, smiling friendly. "Tell Tatai ya name, girl."

"Talandriel, of the house of Kaelan Suntoucher," she answered, trying to wipe the blood and dirt of her face with the remains of the finest silk in all of Silvermoon.

"Ya father is Waran Suntoucher?"

"Yes."

It dawned on her that the news of her failure, which she had hoped to keep from her father, would now definitely reach him. He worked closely with the envoys of the Horde, being as close to the bloodelves version of a diplomat as one came.

"Master Tatai?" she asked, bowing her head in respect.

"Yea?"

"Can I beg of you not to tell my father of this? I am a constant disappointment to him, and I would not like him to know I am such a failure."

The diplomat was silent. Talandriel thought he was thinking her request over, but when she raised her head he was watching her, an amused smile on his lips.

"Ya father must be proud of ya," he said. "Me think ya not be a dis'pointment to him."

"Oh, but I am!" she exclaimed, forgetting the submissive tone proper for talking to someone superior.

"I have daughter too," the emissary smiled. "Back in Durotar. She only run after boytroll, not takin' weapon, not takin' magic, just havin' fun. I still proud, but me wish she be more like ya."

"But I am a failure," Talandriel protested. "My parents wanted me to be a paladin, but I am too weak in combat, and I am a hopeless warlock!"

"Na, na… Ya be strong and beautiful, and young. I once was young and untrained, everyone once was. Ya'll be stronger and better. I wish me had daughter like you."

"You can probably adopt me!"

Talandriel was shocked at her own words, but they left her mouth before she could stop them. The troll just laughed loud at her outburst, shaking his head with a smile.

"Ya father be proud of ya, me is sure. Ya will see."

Talandriel left the carriage at the city gates, not wanting to embarrass her family by having the emissary bring her home like a lost pup. She bowed and thanked him for the ride and help, but was shut up by a wave of his hand.

"I will be seein' ya, girl," he told her, winking.

****

**Thank you for reading my sillyness ;)**


	2. Dinnerparty

When Talandriel's mother informed her of an important dinner two weeks later, the warlock's heart skipped some beats.

"Some of the Horde emissaries?"

"Will you listen for once!" Her mother sighed. "Yes, some of the emissaries. It is an honour and we will have to be at our best behaviour although they have no manners."

Talandriel wanted to ask who it was, but she dared not be too inquisitive in case it would anger her mother.

"They are stupid savages," her mother continued. "But we will have to be sure to show we are better than them, although in a polite way."

She looked at her daughter as the girl took out one of her finest dresses, a pale blue one.

"Not blue!" she said, making Talandriel jump. "I am wearing blue tonight."

Talandriel reached for another dress.

"You cannot wear red at dinner! They will think you a harlot!"

"What colour would you want me to wear, mother?" the girl asked, keeping her fury under control.

"Wear something green. These savages like green. And make it something plain, but elegant. We don't want them to think we are dressing up too much to receive them, but they need to think us a family that is elegant and dashing every day no matter who comes for dinner, and at the same time not trying too hard."

When her mother had left the room Talandriel dragged out her worn warlock robes and sniffed at them. They smelled of soap now that they were clean, but she could still sense the hint of blood and mud in the fabric. Her mother had told her to throw them away and buy some new ones, but Talandriel liked the fact that the colour was beginning to fade and the seams ripping here and there. The robes was the first thing she had bought with self earned money, the reward for a quest well done, and she wanted to wear them till there was nothing left to wear.

Sitting down on her bed she fished out the secret box she kept behind the dresser, unlocking it with the key around her neck. She had once told Silvanya that all that was important in the world could fit in that little silver box, and the paladin had laughed.

Putting aside some letters and pretty stones she had collected, Talandriel took out the picture she held dearer than her own life. The serious and hard face of her friend looked out from a pretty, golden frame.

"I want to wear my robes," she told Silvanya, in the hushed voice of a young girl who really expects the picture of her lover to answer. "I want to scream at them and tell them nobody is fooled by their beautiful words and deception. I want to tell them that one of the honoured emissary have seen me on my knees with dirt and blood in my face. That ought to kill them."

Silvanya looked at her in silence, although she did not have much choice.

"_Wear something green,_" Talandriel mimicked her mother. "_These savages likes green_."

***

When she walked down to dinner some hours later she was wearing green. A plain, green dress with golden patterns and her hair was carefully put up with the help of a maid, on her mother's order.

Standing in the doorway with her parents she was introduced to the Tauren emissary, Dela Runetotem, and her party of Tauren and trolls.

"You have to pardon the lateness of the Darkspear emissary," the Tauren apologized. "He has not yet come to terms with not being allowed his raptor inside the city walls."

Talandriel noticed the ever so careful smirk at the Tauren's lips as she said this, keeping her own smile inside.

When Tatai showed up, only ten minutes late, he was greeted politely by Talandriel's parents, and then introduced to her.

"Talandriel," he said, bowing to kiss her hand after carefully navigating it between his tusks.

Talandriel was once again shocked at the troll's good manners. She had been taught to think of his kind as nothing but savage thieves and murderers, and although his kind voice and good manners might not be the sign of the common troll, it surprised her to find such qualities in his race at all.

The touch of his hand and lips had a funny effect on her body, filling it with warmth. As he was led away by her father, Talandriel's mother leaned close to her.

"Go wash your hand," she told the girl, masking her disgust poorly. "This is going to be a long night with those horrible creatures here."

Talandriel was placed opposite Tatai at the table, beside the Tauren emissary, who she found pleasant, although somewhat reserved. Following the conversations around the table, but knowing her place well enough not to join in, she used her time to look at the troll.

He was dressed in plain dark blue trousers and an ebony coloured shirt with a vest over it, matching his trousers. The elf, who had just seen trolls in armour before was pleasantly surprised to find he was well dressed as well as well-behaved.

"Ya have a beautiful daughter," the troll suddenly said, addressing her parents.

Talandriel's heart sank, feeling sure that once she was mentioned he would tell them of their prior meeting.

Her father mumbled something incoherent, but the troll did not seem to listen.

"An' a very skilled warlock, me sources tell me."

"They must have mistaken her for someone else then," Talandriel's mother answered, looking sourly at her daughter over the rim of her wineglass.

"Na." Tatai shook his head. "Da be da girl. I hear much good word about her. Good warlock, beauty and kind spirit. Dese be da importan' things in a young female."

"Well, you see," Talandriel's father interrupted the emissary, realizing he was being rude, but having had too much wine to be polite. "We don't talk about her too much. She is a horrible disappointment to the family and we just keep her around because it would be even more a disgrace to throw her out."

Two red eyes met Talandriel's over the table and locked to her gaze.

"Me think I believe what I hear an' see," Tatai told her father, giving Talandriel a brilliant, comforting smile.

Then the conversation went back to how frustrating the troll and Tauren found the constant tours of the city they were given, and the fact that it seemed that they never got to talk about anything important.

"We have not even met your leader," the Tauren emissary said annoyed. "All they tell us is that we need to talk to the diplomats, and we're getting nowhere!"

Talandriel spent the rest of the meal drinking wine and looking at the troll, catching his eyes every now and then. When her mother declared Talandriel was to retire for the night, she wished the party goodnight and went to her room.

*****

**Oh, I don't know... should I write some more??** _**;D**_


	3. A gentletroll?

**This is going to deserve a M rating in the next chapter, so now it's M.**

*****  
**

Feeling a bit light-headed from all the wine she undressed in her bathroom and put on the thin night robes before going to the bedroom.

She was surprised at the sight of the figure sitting on her bed. After the initial shock had passed she managed to control her voice enough to speak.

"My father is an important man. I can not be more disappointing to him. I think you must leave."

"He know I here," the troll answered calmly.

"What?" Talandriel shivered at the though that her father had let someone come to her chambers at all.

"I tell him he has beautiful daughter. He very eaga' to please us, he thinks we talk good of him with da warchief."

When Talandriel did not say anything to this, Tatai continued:

"I tell him he can have two nice raptor, but me thinks he more like racinghawks."

"What?" she exclaimed again, feeling her eyes filling with tears.

As a single tear ran down her cheek, the troll stood up, grinning.

"Na, don' cry, littl' one. Ol' Tatai just jokin' with ya."

He dried the tear away with a large finger and held her head, studying her face.

"My father does not know you are here?" she asked, feeling his touch calm her down.

"Yea, he know. He say I go here, but me not give him raptor. That is joke."

Her heart beat violently, both in anger and apprehension. How dared he! To give her away like some piece of junk to someone he loathed.

"I not like ya father much, littl' one. But I likes ya."

Talandriel still did not know what to say, and turned her head away in shame and embarrassment at the way he always seemed to know what was on her mind.

"He tell me you untouch'd. He say maybe me teach ya something."

The sob this brought out made him pull her to him, resting her head against his chest.

"No, don' cry. Tatai not bad. Me just come to see you. Come to talk to Talandriel."

He led her to sit down on the bed, putting one arm around her shaking shoulders.

Talandriel was embarrassed for crying like a child over nothing much, but she could not help the sudden rush of feelings that came over her and made her body quake. When her crying subsided, Tatai let her lay back on the bed, resting her head on his arm while he caressed her hair with his hand.

"Ya be full of pain an' hurt, littl' one. Tatai sees it, an' me no like."

For the first time in the almost six months since she had seen Silvanya, Talandriel felt safe and cared for. She felt more than a nuisance, more than some pretty ornament that was kept around because it had been in the family for years and nobody wanted to throw it away.

His arms were strong and comforting, the fingers touching her hair and face rough, but tender. Sinking into the reassuring embrace she started talking; about her parents, her life, about Silvanya and how she felt alive when she was beside the paladin, how she felt dead without her.

The only sounds from the troll were soft, soothing noises when she started crying again, and his hands never ceased the gentle fondling. After crying herself dry and talking till there were no words left, Talandriel just lay in the strong arms, her eyes closing even though she tried to keep awake.

When she awoke in the twilight of morning he was at the door, preparing to leave.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly. "You did not have to stay."

He crouched beside her bed, looking at her with brilliant, ruby eyes.

"I be seein' ya, littl' one," he smiled, touching her forehead with his fingers. "Don' let ya eyes be so sad."

Later, at the breakfast table, Talandriel's parents watched her in amazement as she smiled to herself before leaving for her quest with newfound energy. They stared as their daughter without a word did a little dance in the doorway, before turning to each other and silently agreeing that maybe a paladin wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

***

Talandriel did not see her new friend again before two days later, when she went to the House of Embassy to deliver a letter from Fairbreeze village. She had finished her quest and was just leaving when a blue hand waved at her from around a corned.

Hurrying over to the small hallway she found Tatai grinning at her.

"I say I be seein' ya, girl," he told her. "Ya eyes seem not so sad today."

"No," she whispered, afraid of how far her voice would carry in the cathedral-like halls of the building. "It helped to talk to you."

They stood in silence, looking at each other, sharing the feeling that there was no need for words. Then a door down the corridor opened and Talandriel sighed at the sound of her father's voice. She knew it meant she would have to leave, and quickly if she wanted to avoid being yelled at.

As she opened her mouth to explain this to her friend, he lifted a finger to his lips and winked. The next moment she was being dragged into the room behind her.

"Shh," he said, shutting the door silently after them.

Talandriel's eyes searched the dark room and found it to be an office with the large curtains closed to keep the light out. She crept close to the wall and stood there listening to her father's annoyed voice from the other side of the door. Realizing what would happen if someone came in and found them hiding in the dark like this, her breath caught in her throat and her heart beat faster.

"Dey not come in," Tatai's voice said by her ear.

He leaned in towards her, capturing her between the wall and his muscular chest.

"Me be thinkin' 'bout my littl' friend," he whispered as he leaned down to let one of his large tusks rub against her cheek. "Me be thinkin' ya need to be happy."

The voice she detested more than anything was just outside the door now, making her press against the large form in front of her, seeking his reassuring presence. The motion made Tatai lift his hand to caress her face, fingers running over her skin tenderly and wanting.

Without knowing exactly why, Talandriel parted her lips slightly and caught one finger between them. As she slowly moved her tongue over his skin, she could hear a hushed hiss of breath between his teeth.

She let him feel her tongue with the finger and it explored her mouth, gliding over rows of perfect teeth.

"Ya be dangerous, littl' elf," his voice came, low and audible excited.

His other hand found its way up her body, moving slowly and shivering over her breasts. Then there was a call in orcish outside in the corridor and Tatai straightened up, withdrawing his finger from the warmth of the young elf's mouth.

"I be seein' ya," he whispered, making sure she noticed the fact that he sucked at the wet finger before leaving her alone in the office.

****

**Thanks for reading and hopefully enjoying ;D**

**I know I have made her family horrible, but they're Bloodelves! And reading this before I posted it I realized Poor little Tala is caught between a wall and a hard place! (sigh, sign me up)  
**


	4. Want

She sat in her bedroom that evening and decided something that took a lot of courage. Putting on her warlock robes and cloak she left the house, taking care not to be seen.

At the Embassy she found the first troll she could and silently prayed he would understand her words.

"There's a letter for the emissary. For Master Tatai," she told the troll, watching him nod his head. "It is urgent and I would be pleased if you could deliver it at once."

The troll took the letter from her hand, and looked at the seal on the letter as she nervously let go of it.

"Fo' masta Tatai," he nodded, giving her a look she knew very well; it told her she was not important enough to be noticed, but because she was a messenger she was still looked over in case someone would question where the message came from.

"Yes, and it's urgent," she said once more, trying to keep her voice from trembling.

Back in her bedroom she set the door to her balcony ajar, as she had written she would. Then she hid behind it, waiting and watching the garden below.

"You shouldn't be doing this," she told herself out loud, quietly reprimanding herself for writing the other part of the note.

She had not waited more than a quarter of an hour before there was a movement by the garden wall. In the light of the starry sky Talandriel caught the glimpse of a tall shadow jumping down from where it had climbed the wall. The echo of her heartbeat was now resonated throughout her body, ringing in her ears, and the adrenaline of excitement rushing into her.

She felt like the girl in some silly love story, standing on the balcony awaiting her secret lover, and realized that her room was on the third floor, a considerable height to climb for anyone.

Shoving the door a little to the side she gave the approaching shadow a wave and gasped as he attacked the wall with more ferocity than a tiger climbing a tree. Massive muscle sent him into the air, grabbing the balcony below hers before turning almost in midair and jumping one final time.

Talandriel watched is silent awe as he pulled himself over the rail and stood before her.

He was naked from the waist up, showing a few tribal tattoos on his blue skin. The red hair was obviously wet, incredible enough seeming less tangled and bushy now it had to give in to gravity.

"I was in da bath," he explained once he saw the look on her face. "I get note and run here."

Talandriel felt a sting in her conscience, knowing she should not have written the first line. She noticed the note in his hand, the words _"I need you"_ barely readable on the crumbled and wet paper.

Taking the troll's hand she pulled him inside and closed the balcony door quietly. He went to sit on her bed, looking like he expected an explanation. Talandriel instantly regretted lighting candles around the room, realizing how the flickering glow played over his skin, mixing shadows with the dark curves of his tattoos, lining his muscles.

"Me think me littl' friend in danger," he said, still looking a little unsure of what he was doing there now that she seemed perfectly alright.

Talandriel drew her breath sharply and sat down on the bed on her knees, turning to face him.

"Master Tatai?" she asked, her body tensing from being so close to him.

"Hmm?"

"May I kiss you?"

This was met with a twinkle in the ruby eyes and one brow went up in surprise.

"We troll not kiss much," he explained to her after recovering from the slight shock. "It make much problem with tusks. We use hands to love."

She nodded to say she understood, but he lifted his hand and caught her chin in it.

"Yea, ya may try if it make ya happy."

Talandriel found that her small head fit between his tusks just barely, and between them and his nose she found it awkward to kiss him, but she still wanted to.

Her soft lips caught hold of his upper one, sucking at it carefully, tasting the strange and exhilarating flavour of his mouth. The sound this brought from him ran like a delightful shiver down her spine and made her bite into the soft skin of his lower lip. A large hand gently started stroking the pointed part of her one ear, while she explored his mouth thoroughly, running her tongue over the sharp ridges of his teeth, feeling where the bone of his tusks disappeared into soft flesh, playing around his tongue.

As she pulled back, his arms drew her towards him, urging her closer.

"Ya be a dangerous littl' elf," he smiled friendly. "Ya make me want."

His words being better than any permit, she ran her hands over his chest, following the lines of firm muscles with small fingers. He moaned silently at the touch before lifting his hand to her mouth, stroking her lips with one finger, telling her he had enjoyed her little trick in the office better than she had thought. As she caught the digit between her teeth he pulled her into his lap.

She could feel his hardness through the rough fabric of his trousers and it excited her more than she had ever felt.

"My father is wrong about me being a virgin," she confessed, blushing at the sound of her own voice, so thick and aroused. "I had one of the boys in my class take it, just to spite father, so he could at least not sell that one part of me."

"I am glad," the troll replied, pulling her night robes apart in one swift move. "But I will not take ya. Ya be only a chile."

She found this funny, because his hands were roaming her almost naked body, touching every place that made her squirm for more. Smiling teasingly, she pressed herself against him and closed her mouth on one nipple. He let himself be pushed down on the bed, stretching his body to its full length while enjoying her caresses.

She traced the dark tattoos with her fingers and lips, trying to follow the patterns as they swirled into each other, making her head spin from the effort of telling them apart.  
"What does your tattoos mean?" she asked, delighting in the sharp hiss she got as her hands ran along the lining of his trousers.

"Mean I am me," the short answer came. "Dey say me name."

"Like this?" she smiled, whispering his name into his ear before starting to work her tongue over the long pointed part.

"Not like dat," he admitted before grabbing her and turning them around on the bed, capturing her small body beneath him. "Ya be a dangerous girl, Talandriel."

"Yes, I know. You tell me so."

"Ya make me burn," he growled, eyes glowing feral in the candlelight.

"Will you take me now?" she asked, feeling how dry her mouth was from the apprehension.

"No."

But his voice was trembling.

"Ya be a chile, not for Tatai. Not take."

"But I want you," she said, almost sulking. "I am not a child."

"Ya have not lived, not learned, not felt pro'pa love."

She ran her fingers over one tusk while he talked and then turned her eyes upwards to look into the fiery depths of his gaze.

"You still touch me," she pointed out, praying he would not stop doing it either.

This was met with a grin and he winked at her.

"I say not take, not say I not learn ya a thin' or two. Not say I won' make ya body burn."

His words, said in a low hum by her ear, made her arch up against him.

She was rewarded with a hand pulling her last garment of her, and then tracing its way up her leg, her inner thigh and into the soft, vine coloured hair between her legs. Her breath was already in gasps by the incredibly soft touch of his fingers, but it ceased completely as he let them slide down past the sensitive skin, caressing their way towards her centre.

Talandriel moaned loudly as one large finger was pushed into her, filling her body with lust and ecstasy. Tatai breathed heavily by her ear while he withdrew his finger, only to push it back in again, making her squirm, her body begging for more.

As he increased the intensity in his caresses she could do nothing more than lay back and let herself be filled with pleasure and a burning hot feeling she had never experienced before.

"I want you," she told him, her words a barely audible breath, but he heard her.

To her surprise his weight shifted away from her, and when she found the strength to look at him she was both pleased and worried to see he had removed his pants.

She knew he was generally larger than her, her race being small by nature, but she suddenly understood why he withheld from taking her. Although her only point of experience on the matter was a young bloodelf, she still realized he was much bigger than anyone she had ever seen.

"Yea," he smirked, seeing how her eyes went wide. "Troll is bigger than ya elfs. Dat's why I not take ya."

She closed her hand around his shaft, liking how it felt so hard and soft at the same time.

"I still want you," she told him, suppressing the treacherous shiver in her voice.

He moved to sit between her legs, and she could see a ripple going through his muscles telling her he was fighting to hold back. Assuring her he would stop at any time on her command, he leaned down, his hand guiding him into her.

There was a slight initiate pain, but he moved slowly, taking his time to make her used to him. His uneven breath and moaning told her he was struggling to go as slow as he did, and as his pace increased she sunk her nails into his skin, arching her back to take more of him.

His body was shaking from the effort of holding back and the pleasure her tight body gave him, and it did not take more than a hushed whisper from her to make him loose his precious control.

"More," she begged, letting him lift her body with him as he sat back on his heels.

Their bodies moved together, sweat forming on pale and blue skin, both closing their eyes, sharing the ecstasy as they grinded against each other. The room was filled with their heavy breathing, the smell of sex and candlewax and their keen senses sucked it all in unconsciously while they lost themselves in the pleasure of the other's body.

Tatai gasped loudly as Talandriel shifted her hips and changed her rhythm a little. It drove him right to the edge of what he could take and a second later his eyes shot open when he came, panting and growling low.

The elf bit down on his muscular neck as she gave in to the wave of pleasure filling her body.

Tatai stayed with her through the night, listening to her soft voice telling him she what she was thinking of, advising and comforting the girl when she was uncertain or scared.

"Ya trust yaself," he told her. "Find what is in ya heart and follow dat road. Dat is all dat is important."

By morning, Talandriel had made her final decision. Tatai watched her pack the few possessions that were really her own property and they went out the front door long before anyone was awake.

"Did ya leave a note?" he asked her when they stood outside in the early morning light.

Talandriel shook her head, before putting her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

"They will be glad I am gone. And I have no intention to tell them where I am going."

He kissed her forehead and tousled her hair affectionately.

"I be seein' ya, littl' friend," he smiled. "Ya'll still blow me kisses wen ya around?"

"Yes, I will."

"Then go." He pushed her away and turned her around so she was facing towards the city gates. "Go find ya love, and don' let go of her."

***

Back to the present!

***

Silvanya curled up beside the warlock, the memory of the troll hunter and the beach in Hillsbrad now vivid in her mind.

"You know, Tala," she teased. "I thought it was kind of funny how you seemed to know so much about trolls and their way of lovemaking…"

Talandriel immediately went crimson, pulling herself back from her memories.

"What? I… No… I just… felt my way around…"

"And I have noticed," the paladin continued, not being able to let this go when her little lover was blushing so delightfully. "That whenever we are in Silvermoon, you still blow that emissary kisses."

"Yes, but…"

"And he winks at you. I even saw him blow you a kiss back when he though no one was looking."

Talandriel gaped at her, desperately trying to find some kind of excuse.

"Well, I could mention Hectoan!" she smirked, thinking attack was her best defence. "Should I mention him, Sil? Hmm?"

"No. I definitely think you can avoid mentioning him," Silvanya shuddered at the memory.

"Or the beautiful Lartho? Who I have heard you almost were betrothed to…"

"That was because of my parents!" the paladin whined, her voice loosing its sharp edge. "And Hectoan was just a thing because we were both paladins! How do you know all of this anyway?"

"I have friends in high places," Talandriel winked. "So I guess you won't use Tatai against me again then?"

"Agreed. And let's forget Hectoan and Lartho ever excisted."

"Kor'alli, on the other hand," Talandriel grinned, making her lover moan loudly in despair. "I don't think he'll be as easy to forget! Oh, remember how he did that think with his…"

"Yes! Yes! By the gods, love, I remember very well all of that! And we decided not to talk about him any more."

"No, you decided not to talk about him any more, and I was just saying I kind of liked how he…"

The paladin put her hands over her ears, but not too tight, in case she missed out on something. Using the cold fog as an excuse she grabbed her friend, stopping her mouth with soft kisses.

"And he…" Talandriel began while letting herself be drowned in kisses, but still keeping the memory of two other lovers inside her mind, smiling.

*******

**Actually, this was written at 03 in the morning (Uhm, night). I was ill and couldn't sleep so I got out of bed to write. So pardon me for silly soppy sexiness. **

**And I want to say: This chapter is definitely for KraeHi, who always fills my head with her wonderful art and stories and makes me want to write! You happy now, hon? When you get back from Michigan this will be waiting ;D**

**And just so you know, there's a small outro of the story in the next chapter. It's just a cute little thing and would be happy to be read.  
**


	5. One rainy day

"You there! Elf!" the undead innkeeper yelled to the little figure just coming in, trying to shake the rain of her cloak.

"Me?" the elf asked, looking at the faces of the many and multicoloured warriors of the Horde who had also come to the inn for shelter from the raging weather.

"Yes, you!"

She managed to get over to the innkeeper, making her way past the armed figures, trying hard not to gape at the incredible armour they wore or weapons shining from potent magic.

"Are you by any chance the warlock Talandriel Suntoucher?"

The little figure nodded her head, wondering if it was a good sign to meet someone knowing her name.

"Good!" the innkeeper smiled as widely as he could without his jaw falling off. "I have been expecting you!"

"Really?" the elf croaked, looking more bewildered than ever.

The innkeeper handed her a locked box, putting it into her hands without explanation.

"And your friend has already come here, second room on the third floor."

As the warlock knocked on the door to the room she was surprised to find Silvanya's voice answering from beyond. It took the two girls no more than a second to be in each other's arms.

"I got a quest," the paladin smiled, not letting her friend go. "Telling me to go here and wait. All they gave me was this key…"

"I got a quest to meet someone here!" Talandriel laughed, forgetting the whole business about the box and key at the moment.

It was not until the morning after their first night as lovers she remembered the thing and crawled out of bed careful not to wake Silvanya.

As she opened the box she found a heavy bag of gold, some shiny, red rubies, and a note simply saying:

"_I be seein ya."_

_****_

_**Nawww,**_** isn't that sweet. **

**Thanks to my readers if you managed to stick with me and the girls this far!  
**


End file.
